Bonds of Reaper and Miesters
by Wolfman1997
Summary: When the world is in danger, it is up to both Ichigo and Maka to save it from a horrible threat from spreading more madness to the World. Bonds will be forged and enemies will be made. This takes place after Hell Verse, but before Aizen and after Soul Eater. please enjoy.(Canon)
1. Ch1: The Hollow Enemy Escapes,Open DPW?

**Bonds of Reapers and Miesters**

 _(Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Soul Eater, as all credit and property belong to their well_ _respected owners_ _)_

 _{Please support the official release.}  
_

 **Ch1**

 **The Hollow Enemy Escapes,**

 **Open the Dangai Precice World?**

 **Pro: There are things out there that people can not believe in this world of ours, things that can be described as supernatural. One of these supernatural things are ghostly like beings, who hunt the innocence for their own amusement. These ghost like beings are commonly known as Hollows. In order for these hollows to be stopped, a special force was formed to combat these enemies. That force was know as the Soul Society, where an army of beings called Soul Reapers combat these dangerous foes. While on another side of the Earth, another group of beings who are just as corrupted as the hollows, are also hunting down the innocence in search for their souls. The people who could put a stop to these beings are allies of the Soul Society, known as Meisters and Weapons. These individuals hunt down corrupt souls to maintain piece. What will happen as the allies collide once more?**

We begin our story in a town somewhere in Japan called Karakura Town, where there lived our favorite redheaded Substitute Soul Reaper, Ichigo Kurosaki beating up a bunch of thugs, who were violating someone's memorial spot. With no fair warning, Ichigo delivers a swift kick to one of the thug's jaw, instantly knocking one of them out unconscious. "Damn, this guy's a freak!" One of the thugs says as he and the others were cowering at the sight of Ichigo.

"Ok listen up you damn idiots! If I catch you guys messing up this memorial sight again, I will continue to beat the crap out you, got it!?" Ichigo continues to scald them for their behavior. "Ye..Ye..Yes Sir!" The remainder thugs said together sounding scared. "Good, now I believe you owe this kid an apology." Ichigo points to the memorial site to the thugs. "Umm...who are we apologizing to?" One of the thugs says still sounding scared and confused, as Ichigo points to at the memorial site. **"I SAID APOLOGIZE NOW DAMN YOU!"** The strawberry blonde, angrily yells back at the group.

 **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! WE'RE SORRY, WE WON'T DO IT AGAIN, WE PROMISE!"** They apologized sounding all scared of Ichigo, as then Ichigo stomps his right foot in anger, getting them even more scared. "Now Beat It!" He tells the thugs, as they then begin to turn the other way running all frightened. In a couple of seconds, the thugs have finally gone away. The soul Ichigo was talking about, turned out to be the soul of a little girl with short brown hair wearing a pink dress.

"Thanks again mister for all that, I appreciate it a whole lot." The girl spirit looks back the soul reaper as she thanks him. "No problem, just make sure to pass on when you ready, ok?" He gets eye level girl. "Ok, I should be able to pass easily now, so thank you one more time." She then begins to fade away. "Anytime kid, anytime." He tells his final farewell to the girl as she then fully fades away.

 **S**

Meanwhile somewhere in a big place called Death City, We take you to our favorite meister and weapon duo, scythe meister Maka Albarn and her scythe weapon partner Soul Eater. The 2 were in the library as Maka was doing her studying for school, while Soul was looking bored out of his life. "Man this is so lame, why do we have to be here today?" The scythe boy looks back at his partner with a bored expression on his face. "Come on soul, learn to lighten up a bit will you? Besides you need to study too remember?" Maka looks back at her partner looking a little displeased. "Like I ever study, that's just a waste of my damn time." Soul says giving his partner a disapproved look on her face. Because, Maka can might as well agree that he may haven't even study in his whole life.

Being done with her studying, Maka walks up to the book shelf and puts back the book she was reading in the right place. "There that should do it, ok now I'm done studying for today." She looks back at her partner with a smile on her face. "It's about damn time, I was getting bored again for a second there." Soul puts both his hands in the back of his head recliner style, while leaning on the shelve. "Soul, can you at least pretend to be interested? Anyways do you remember what we need to do tomorrow?" Maka asked her partner about tomorrow.

"Yeah,Yeah, Meet-up with Black Star and Kid for the mission that night. You went over this every time Maka." He sighs to his partner sounding a little annoyed. "I understand that, but you tend to forget a few things sometimes." She reminds him sounding annoyed of her partners attitude. "So what? If I forget, I forget. Stop making such a big deal about it." Soul kicks the book shelf, causing a book to fly out and land on the floor. "Soul!?" She turns back to her partner looking mad at him for dropping the book. "Oops." Soul looks at the book he made fall on the floor. Maka then sighed at her partner's ignorance and bends down to pick up the book. "At least it's just one book."

After picking up the book off the floor, she got a glimpse of the book's title in which got her attention. The book was titled, **"The Book of Dark Souls"** , got Maka to wonder for a bit longer what this book is about. "Hey Maka, are you alright?" She snaps out of for a bit hearing her partner's voice. "Um...yeah I'm fine." Maka continues to look at the book with curiosity on her mind. "Say what kind of book is that?" He looks a the book as well as his partner.

"I don't know but, I kind of feel like reading it." Maka replies back to her partner sounding quite curious. "Haven't you had enough reading for today? Come on I want to go home." Soul sighs over Maka wanting to read the book. "Heh, fine I'll just check it out and read at home. There, happy?" She also sighs sounding annoyed by her partner's attitude. "That's more like it. Now let's go." He puts his hands back on the back of his head recliner style again.

 **S**

After a long walk back from the library, The 2 DWMA students made it back to their apartment by night time. They were only ones there since, Blair was either out working, partying, or taking her usual strolls around the city. While they were there, they decided to chill back and relax for the remainder of the night. Soul comes out of his room wanting to see what his partner was up to.

"Hey Maka, what's ya doing?" Soul looks down at his partner, as she is on the couch reading the book she got from the library titled The Book Of Dark Souls. Telling by the curiously serious look on her face, She seemed really focused on reading the book. Soul on the other hand looked unimpressed for Maka's curiosity.

"You're reading that book? Haven't you had enough reading for one day?" He sighs about his meister's choice of free time. "Soul you gotta read this, it's pretty interesting." She tries to persuade her weapon partner. "Yeah, no thanks. I'm not much of a reader like you are." He continues to sighs over his partner's enthusiasm towards reading. Maka then sighs over her Soul's lack of interest. "Just listen for a second."

"This book has a lot of facts about dark souls and demonic entities, it's really strange." When he heard Maka say a bit of those things, he became quite curious. "Dark souls and Demons?" He questioned what the meister said. "Yeah, just hear the this." She replies to her partner's curiosity. She looks back in the book and tries to recite the current section of the page she is currently on. "It says here, that there are spiritual being whose souls had corrupted and hunt anyone who is either a spiritual beings like themselves and the ones who mainly hunt down these hollows are…." She stops reading and squints a little as though she is having a hard time reading.

"Hey, what's wrong? It was somewhat getting good for a second there." Soul wonders why his partner stopped reading. "The remaining words from this and the other pages are faded away." She tells Soul sounding a little disappointed. "Seriously? How old the book?" He asked the age of the book. "I'm not quite sure but, telling by the looks of it, it's a little ancient." She describes the book. "Then that probably explains it, man what waste of my time." He begins to walk away from his partner looking displeased. After Soul left, Maka felt a little annoyed by her partner's choice of words saying it was a waste of time.

 _"Of course you would say that, but still I wanted to know more about all this."_ She wonders in thought sounding a little disappointed. _"I'm mean the only thing I got from where I stopped off was the letter s, but that can relate to anything. Oh well, maybe after the mission tomorrow I can ask lord Death about all this."_ She lays the book down on the coffee table and decides it was ready to go to bed so she can be ready for the mission a head. Little did they know, that mission for tomorrow night, will change a lot of things.

 **S**

A day has come and gone on both sides of the earth, we begin the day with Ichigo and his soul reaper friends Rukia and Renji. Telling by how things are looking, the 3 of them are patrolling around the area of Kanakura for anything suspicious. So far there was nothing out of the ordinary and the 3 soul reapers were just standing around while floating in mid air checking the area.

"So what exactly did you hear from this again?" The substitute soul reaper looks back to his comrades looking a little confused. This made the 2 sigh briefly, for they had explained and gone over the reason before they began. "We told you already, some of the members of the Soul Society got reports of suspicious activity in the town." Rukia re-explained the mission to Ichigo. "Do ever listen dumb ass? I swear you get your ears checked out now and then." Renji sighs towards the redhead. "Shut Renji. Do you always have to be an ass when it comes to me?" Ichigo looks annoyed by Renji lack of respect at the moment.

Turn his attention away from Renji, he goes back to speaking to Rukia about the mission. "Anyways, what kind of suspicious activity are we talking about?" He asked the smallest soul reaper. "Not quite sure, but sources indicate that unexpected hollows have been popping out of nowhere." She summarizes up her theory about the activity. "They also say that these hollows are strangely enough coming out of the gateway to Dangai Precipice World." Renji added on to what Rukia is saying.

Hearing that from Renji made Ichigo quite curious of the situation. "Are you serious? Can hollows even open up the gates by themselves?" Ichigo wanting to know the answer to these questions. "We're not sure ourselves, it could be just a rumor, but we have to at least find out for ourselves." The girl soul reaper tells Ichigo. "She's right, rumor or not we still have to deal with it." The pony-tailed soul reaper agreed with his friend. "Alright, seems reasonable enough, let's just get this over with I guess." Deciding not to argue about the whole thing, Ichigo decides to go along with what they are saying and continued patrolling the area.

As they cepted on searching on, nothing came up at the moment not even a single hollow showed up. This made Ichigo a little annoyed at the time and was begin to feel like this whole thing was a rumor to begin with. "Still nothing, I guess it's still a rumor after all." He sighs a bit of the mission. "It seems that way." Rukia agrees with the substitute soul reaper. "Damn, I was hoping I would be able to get a workout while fighting." Renji sighs about not fighting. "Yeah me too, I guess we can go now." Ichigo turns the other direction of the 2 other soul reapers.

Just as Ichigo and the others were about to leave, the 3 sensed a decent amount of spirit energy near by. "You guys just felt that too right?" He turns to his comrades in a bit of a surprise. "Yeah and it's close." Renji agrees and begins searching around with the other 2. Right the dot, Rukia spotted the source of the spirit energy. "Over there!" Rukia points down where it's coming from.

Starting right at the 3 soul reapers was a hollow with a big head that is in the shape of lizard with even a matching tail attached to the spine in the park area of the town. "It's a hollow, after it!" Renji shouts as he and the other 2 go after it in pursuit.

As Rukia slashed down her zanpakuto for the attack, the hollow was able to dodge the blow he was about to receive. **"Oh pooh, I've been spotted!"** The hollow hissed in a demonic slure sounding a little cocky. **"NOW ROAR...ZABIMARU!"** Renji unleashes his zanpakuto as he whips Zabimaru at the hollow. Unfortunately the hollow was able to dodge the attack.

Ichigo was next to strike as he first appears in front of the enemy, then leaps upward and delivers his Zangetsu downward hoping he be able to beat. Unfortunately once again, the attack was evaded, only this time it used his claw to stop the blow. "Damn it! I thought I had it there." Ichigo cursed out knowing that he failed to deliver the final blow so early. **"Damn, you 3 are going to blow me off schedule and I don't have time for all this!"** The hollow goes up into the air trying to get away from the 3.

Just before the 3 could continues the fight, an unexpected and unbelievable thing just happened. Out of nowhere, the gateway to The Dangai Precipice World appeared behind the hollow in the middle of the sky. To their disbelief, the 3 soul reapers could just stare and wonder how something like this could happen. "It's the gateway!" Rukia couldn't believe what she was seeing. "Then that means the rumors were true!" Renji pointed out as he couldn't believe it either.

The Gate then opened just a bit, revealing without a signal doubt about it the Dangai Precipice World. With no time to lose, the hollow, quickly goes through the gates as the begin to close quickly. "He's trying to escape!" Renji pointed out to his comrades. "I got this!" Ichigo goes charging after the hollow into the Dangai Precipice World. "Ichigo Wait!" Rukia was too late to stop him as Ichigo made it in and the gateway closes. When the gateway was closed, they began to disappear in an instant.

 **S**

Now in pursuit of the enemy, Ichigo chases the hollow in the Dangai Precipice World alone. Ichigo tries runs as fast as he can trying to reach and stop the hollow up a head of him. "Get back here!" The substitute soul reaper yells at the hollow as he is catching up. **"Damn, this one's strangler!"** The Hollow continues to escape the young soul reaper. "Damn it! You won't escape me!" Ichigo starts to get a little more closer to his target up a head.

 **"I wouldn't worry about me at the present being right now!"** Ichigo wasn't sure what the hollow meant by that, until he heard an noise and saw a bright light coming from behind him. Already speeding behind him, the sweeper moves faster as it began to chase Ichigo. _"Oh Crap!"_ Realizing that the sweeper is behind him, Ichigo began to run for his life. At that point on, it would seemed the roles were switched at the time in the Dangai Precipice World.

As it was catching with Ichigo, it would seem to be the end of the substitute soul reaper. It would seem that way at the moment, until Ichigo was able to see a bright light coming from where he was running towards. _"That must be the end of it!"_ He thought as he races towards the end so he can escape. He runs as fast as he can hoping he wouldn't be devoured by the sweeper.

Just in the little nick of time, Ichigo made his way to safety, as the gateway began to close again. This made the strawberry blonde sigh in relief. "Man that was a close…" He begins looking around his surroundings and began to feel a little confused to where he was. For he can already tell he wasn't in Karakura Town or the Soul Society. The location he was in seemed to be some kind of huge desert with blue skies.

The one detail that stood out from the rest of the whole scenery was the big bright and golden sun having a creepy looking face laughing like a goon. _ **(SN: No Ichigo is not in another world, just on the other side of the Earth)**_ Being a little silent for a bit, Ichigo continues to look around until, he decides to ask himself a wanting know question. "Where the Hell am I!" He screams out wanting to know he was.

 **Not knowing where he had landed, Ichigo seems to be a bit of a predicament at the present time. What will happen to him as he is in the desert? Will he ever get back home? Find out in the next Chapter!**

 **To Be Continued.**

 **So what do you think?**

 **I would like to also say that I'm going to be working more on my canon stories**

 **The reason why is because, there are 3 more stories I need to do before I start something Big!**

 **Remember, Favorite, Review, Follow**

 **And don t forget to follow my profile for more stories like this.**

 **Tootles.**


	2. Ch2: Weclome to Death City, Hollow's DT?

**Bonds of Reapers and Miesters**

 _(Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Soul Eater, as all credit and property belong to their well_ _respected owners_ _)_

 _{Please support the official release.}  
_

 **Ch2**

 **Welcome to Death,**

 **The Hollow's Deadly Trap?**

 **Last time on Bonds of Reapers and Meisters, Ichigo, along with Rukia and Renji were on patrol around the town for a potential rumor that was being spread around the entire Soul Society. In a series of events, a hollow showed up causing havoc for the trio. As they continued to battle, it was clear about the rumors ended up being true. As a hollow was able to open up the gateway The Dangai Precipice World. In pursuit of the enemy, Ichigo ends up chasing the enemy and ends up in a strange desert with a wired sun. What will be in store for the substitute soul reaper? Find out right now!**

We continue our story with Ichigo still looking around in the desert trying to find out where he currently is. _"Damn it! Where the Hell am I?"_ Ichigo wonders in thought. "Telling by the looks of it, I'm in some sort of desert in the middle of nowhere. There is nothing here but, sand, clouds and….What the Hell!? What's up with the sun!?" Ichigo continues to look at the disturbing looking sun with a disturbed look on his face.

Hiding in a crater made of sand not too far from the soul reaper is, the hollow stares at Ichigo for the moment with intent in his eyes. **"So he made through after all. That's good, I mean after all that was sort of the plan to begin with."** The hollow leaps out of the crater vigorously as he tries get away from spot he was in.

Sensing the hollow's presences once more, Ichigo immediately turns into the direction the hollow was going. _"The Hollow!"_ Ichigo pulls out his zangetsu and aims it at the enemy. **"Well well, look what I got here. You actually managed to follow me here!"** The hollow hisses at the redhead sounding all wicked. "Before I take you down, you're going to answer me now! How was it that you were able to open the gate?! Secondly, where Hell am I?!" Ichigo angrily demanded answers to why he was brought to this place.

 **"If you wish to know all these answers, then you're going to have to keep up with me again, HaHaHaHaHa!"** He leaps away into the opposite direction as he tries to get away from Ichigo. "Hay! You're not getting away from again! I don't have time for this crap damn it!" Ichigo continues to chase the hollow in pursuit yet again. **_"That's it, keep on chasing me. Everything is going to work in the end for us anyway."_** The hollow thought as Ichigo was chasing him in the same direction.

Unaware of the hollows plan, Ichigo continues to chase him not knowing what comes thing that doesn't know, is that the moment he's done chasing that hollow, he will go through one of the most craziest rides of his life.

 **S**

 **(Time skip)**

A couple of hours have past chasing the hollow in the desert and it was already night time. The settings looked pretty much the same as the day time, except for the moon. For it was just as creepy as the sun was hours ago. The moon was crescent moon with a sharp nose and eyes. What made it even more creepy was it smiling like a goon with what seems to be blood coming out of it's mouth.

 _"Damn it, even around night time this place still looks creepy. Still where Hell is this hollow trying to flee off to?"_ The thought still goes through Ichigo's head as he continues to chase the hollow. _**"That's it we're almost there!"**_ The hollow continues to go in the direction he wanted to go through the desert. In frustration, Ichigo continues speed up to reach his target up a head with determination in his eyes.

 **S**

Meanwhile back in Death City, Maka and Soul along with their comrades Black Star with his weapon partner Tsubaki, and Death the Kid along with his partners Liz and Patty are currently in the streets of the city on patrol for their assigned target. Maka was searching in alleyways, while Black Star was searching on rooftops, and Kid was searching the streets on his skateboard.

Having no sight of their target just yet, the three meisters and their weapon partner decided to regroup on the current rooftop Black Star was currently on. "I take it no luck from you guys either?" Kid decides to ask his teammates on their current progress. "Yeah, so far no luck." Maka answers Kid sounding a little disappointed. "Damn it, this is so not cool. My fans won't be thrilled if we can't even find one single dude." Black Star crosses his arms as scoffed with disappointment. "Now doesn't seem to be the time to be thinking about yourself Black Star." Maka sighs over the assassin's ego.

"Who the hell were assigned to take care of again?" Soul sighed as he was in his weapon from. "Seriously? Were paying attention at all?" Maka then sighs over her partner's forgetfulness, which caused Soul then scoffed at his meister's comment about not paying attention. "The Target we were assigned to eliminate is a doctor who goes made around midnight that goes by the name Mr. Hyde." Tsubaki re explained to the others who their prime target is.

"They say Hyde is also a doctor named Dr. Henry Jekyll who experiments went horribilly wrong and now he's terrorizing the city at night by eating the souls of men and violating women before he eats their souls as well. " Kid adds on their targets back story. "Yikes, that's going to really give me the creeps." Liz sounded creeped out about the one they have to get rid of. "That doesn't sound all that scary to me. It sounds a lot more exciting if anything." Patty just laughs in the face of up coming danger a head. "Of course you would say that Patty." Her older sister just sighed at her younger sister's naiveness.

 **S**

Now entering the city, Ichigo continues to chase the enemy through the streets with sheer force. As he was chasing the hollow through the streets, Ichigo begins to look at his surround with a bit of confusion in mind. "Oh great! Where the Hell are we now?!" Ichigo yells in frustration for he still doesn't know he and the hollow ended up. _**"It's almost midnight and this should be the spot."** _ The hollow then shaves and disappears out of nowhere catching the substitute soul reaper off guard. "Hey!...Damn it! Where did he run off to this time?" Ichigo stopped and look around seeing if he can find his target.

"Ahh! Help!" Ichigo received his answer as a known voice of what sounds like an elderly man screaming in fear and quickly goes towards the source of the cry for help. Running into an alley, it seem that the soul reaper's analogy was correct, as the hollow was holding an old man with one of his big hands hostage. "Please someone help me!" The old man begs out for help to get free as the hollow laughs maniacally. "Hold on I'm coming!" Ichigo charges into the rescue to save the old man.

The soul reaper pulls out his blade and aims it at the hollow's position. Having able come close to the hollow, he swung his sword straight down at the hollow but, the foe quickly avoids the blow with his tail. The clash from the two gave Ichigo the opportunity by shaving and reappearing under the hollow's hand. Ichigo swings his Zangetsu thus slitting the wrist of the hollow's hand that was holding the old man. **"Owwww!"** The hollow roars in a bit pain from the cut, causing him to release the old man he was holding hostage.

With no time to spare, the substitute soul reaper manages to catch the old man just in the nick of time for the save. The hollow slowly moves back a bit as he was wincing bit while holding the spot where he was cut. **"You're gonna pay for that!"** The hollow growls at the reaper. "There's plenty more where that came from!" Ichigo points his sword at the hollow while still holding on to the old man.

Ichigo then decides to look at the elderly man he rescued who was still pretty terrified of what had happened to him a second ago. "Hey, Are you alright?" Ichigo decides to put him down gently. "Yes I'm alright, but you should get out of here quickly. Before it's too late!" The old man rambles a warning to redhead sounding scared. "It's ok, I can handle this thing." Ichigo glares back at the hollow with confident in his eyes.

Just then as a clock hand reached midnight, the sound of the clock's bell rang through the city like a gong. **"Now it's time."** The hollow cackles maniacally, as then the old man's whimper on his face turned into a wicked grin. "What hell are talking about?" Ichigo's answer was then relieved, as felt a sudden urge of pain volt go through the side of his body. To his surprise, the one who struck on the side was the old man he saved from the hollow. The old man seemed to somehow gained a claw for a hand he used to strike Ichigo with.

"Wh..What the..Hell?" Ichigo gasped while wincing in pain as he holds the part where he was struck and looks on wondering what just had happened? "It's about time you showed up. I was getting worried we would go hungry tonight." The old man looks back at the hollow sounding completely different than before. **"You know I keep my word on these things."** The hollow responded back all pleased by the outcome.

Ichigo continues to hold to his wound feeling good amount of pain to his side. "What the hell is all this?!" He demands answer from the 2 of them. "Isn't plain and simple? He lored you here to your doom!" The old man's voice began to sound a little more demonic, as his body starts to change. His skin began to turn a greenish color, his hair started to grow out black, his other hand started to change into a claw as well, his face started to become hideous, and his whole body began to grow in size and bulk up.

Ichigo was surprised with a bit of horror, as he was seeing the old man's transformation unfold. _"Just what the hell is this guy?"_ The thought goes through the soul reaper's mind, trying to figure out what is going on. "SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! I JUST NEEDED TO GET OUT OF THAT PATHETIC DOCTOR'S BODY I BEEN SLEEPING IN FOR SO LONG!" The old man or rather monster man roars as his transformation was finally done.

"SHALL WE BEGIN?" The monster man asked his hollow partner with a wicked smile. **"You first Hyde!"** The hollow insisted that he let the monster man known as Hyde to take the first crack at the injured soul reaper. Hearing the hollow's word, Hyde came in charging at Ichigo with full force with his claws ready to strike. _"Ah crap!"_ Ichigo holds his ground ready for another fight. With no time to lose, Hyde attempts to strike Ichigo downward with his big claw only to have it be blocked and clash with the soul reaper's zanpakuto. Seeing the opportunity and finding a small opening, the hollow uses his long tail to hit Ichigo on the side where he was injured from early with force.

The substitute soul reaper was whacked down on the ground of the street away from the two threats for the short moment gasping a bit in pain. Seeing another opportunity, the hollow leaps into the air and comes crashing down with his one of his claws aimed at Ichigo. The redhead quickly avoids the blow by rolling back up out of the way, which resulted in the hollow to make a smallish crater after on the ground. Ichigo's safety was once again short lived, as Hyde came charging at him trying to deliver a powerful punch. Ichigo was quickly able to dodge the punch and swings his sword upward. He quickly manages to slash Hyde's face on the bridge of his big nose. The slash caused Hyde to roar in a bit of sheer pain on his face. "AHHH! DAMN YOU!" Hyde continues to holds face as is wincing in pain.

With no other option left, Ichigo had to do the one thing he's not that used to doing. So he uses his zanpakuto to slice the ground, causing a bit of dust to form to blind side the two enemies. With no time say anything else, Ichigo decides to get away from the 2 and make a hasty retreat. It's true Ichigo is not the one to make these sort of moves and rather stand and continue fight but, It the choice he had at the time being since he was going up against two enemies alone. To make matters even worse, he was injured from Hyde's attack from earlier.

 **S**

Having enough energy to give the 2 foes the slip, Ichigo manage to fine and hide next to a wall in the streets for the time being. He slowly puts his back on the wall and slides down slowly while breathing heavily with his hand on his injured side. _"That was...a close call. Damn it, I don't how long I can keep this up."_ The teenage soul reaper continues to breath heavily.

Meanwhile on a rooftop of a building across to Ichigo, the 7 DWMA students were standing and continue to look around for their target. "Damn! Still nothing!" Black Star looks around sounding disappointed. "It's past midnight, he should be wandering around right about now." Kid too sounded disappointed. "Maybe he decided not to show tonight." Patty assumed on why they can't find him. "Whatever. If he's not showing up then there is no point to stick around. Let's go back." Soul sighed in disappointed as well. The moment Soul said that, something a little disturbing caught Maka's attention. "Hey you guy wait take a look at this." Maka gets their attention.

They decided to see what she wanted to show them and were extremely shocked by the site they were seeing. What they saw was a teenage redhead boy wearing a black kimono hold on to his side that seems to be in pain. "He looks hurt. We got to help him come on." Maka leaps of the rooftop of the building as quick as she can. "Hey wait...Maka hold on a sec and wait for us." Soul and the others try to catch up with the younger blonde girl.

The students slowly walked to Ichigo with looks of concern on their faces, wondering what happen to him. "Sir are you ok?" Maka decides to ask the soul reaper directly in a concerned voice. Hearing her words, Ichigo manages to look up for a bit and the notices the seven students staring at him. _"What the? Who are these guys?"_ Ichigo looks up at them with a bit of pain and confusion on his face. "Hey there. Are you alright?" Maka ask again to the soul reaper. "What happened here?" Kid decides to ask next. Ichigo continues to wince in pain with a serious look on his face.

"It's a bit of a long...uh wait. You guys can see me?" After he asked that question, the 7 of them felt a little confused by he meant by that. "Yeah we can see. What do think we are stupid?" Black Star sounded a little rude to the question he answered. "Listen to me. You kids got to get out of here quickly." Ichigo warns them about the danger he's in. "Why? What happened?" Tsubaki and the others were a little confused by Ichigo meant.

"WELL, WELL, WELL" Their question was answered as the heard a demonic voice coming from the left side which got their attention. Ichigo knew all too well who that was as his eyes widen in horror. "WE FINALLY FOUND YOU...AND WHAT DO WE GOT HERE? MORE SOULS JUST FOR THE TAKING!" Hyde continues to walk forward with a wicked smile and new cut on the bridge of his nose from Ichigo from earlier.

As Hyde was approaching, the even students kept their guards up ready for anything he does next. "Hey Kid, Maka is that him?" Black Star asked sounding serious. "No doubt about it. That's him alright." Kid looks at the him while getting ready to fight. "So that's Mr. Hyde? Get ready you guys." Maka tells the others to be prepared. _"Are these kids insane? They'll be slaughtered!"_ Having that thought go through his head, Ichigo manages to sent the other threat about to strike.

"Look out behind you!" After hearing the boy's warning, they looked behind them and manage to get out of the way, as the hollow's tail missed the kill and struck the ground instead. **"Damn! I missed!"** The hollow reveals himself on the right side of the street. The 7 students were a little surprised to see the hollow for the first time. "Woah! Who the hell is that?!" Black Star yells at the hollow sounding a little confused. "I think the bigger question is, What the hell is that!" Soul kind of corrected Black Star on what to say.

At that point it would seem that the 8 of them were caught in the middle of 2 deadly enemies. "What do we do now?" Liz ask anyone for an answer sounding a little scared as usual. As Hyde kept on approaching, Maka came up with a swift decision. "You handle that thing! Me and Soul will take care of Hyde." She instructed to others to do to take down the hollow as she prepares to fight Hyde. "Right!" The others responded back readying to fight the hollow.

Ichigo was shocked at he just heard about them taking those two foul beings. _"Do these guys have some sort of death wish or something?! They can't beat both of them!"_ Ichigo feels if though he just met a couple brave set of teens or a bunch of crazy kids. "HAHAHA! DO YOU HONESTLY THINK YOU CAN BE US BOTH?!" Hyde couldn't help but laugh at them.

"Soul, are you ready?" Maka looks at her partner with a serious look on her face. Soul responded by turning to look at his partner "You know I am." Soul's left arm started to glow and change into a red and black blade. What happened next was, the rest of his whole body started to glow as well. Ichigo was surprised to see what was unfolding before his very eyes, even Hyde was a little startled by what's going on. In the next short second, Soul's body turns into a scythe spinning like a plane propeller until Maka grabbed the steel staff part of the scythe, causing him to stop glowing.

Still being looking with what he was seeing, Ichigo begins to feel not only confused, but also surprised at Soul's transformation. _"What...the...hell? Did that guy….became a weapon?!"_ He continues to wonder what is going on right about now. "DAMN! I GET IT NOW! YOU BRATS ARE MEISTERS!" Hyde looks on in disbelief. " , your soul is mine!" Maka begins to charges at the monstrous being with soul ready in hand. "YOU THINK YOU CAN BEAT ME? THEN SHOW ME WHAT YOU GOT MEISTER!" Hyde roars.

 **After a series of events, it would seem Maka & Soul are going to take on the monstrous mr. Hyde. Will the heroes be able to survive from the evil gruesome duo? Will Ichigo be able to recover and probably help the meisters? Find in the next Chapter.**

 **To Be Continued.**

 **So what do you think?**

 **I would like to say sorry for taking so long, I was sort of wondering how this chapter was going to play out.**

 **Also, I may switch back and forth with canon and non-canon stories again.**

 **Remember, Favorite, Review, Follow**

 **And don t forget to follow my profile for more stories like this.**

 **Tootles.**


	3. Ch3: Surprises in Battle, Defeat H&H?

**Bonds of Reapers and Miesters**

 _(Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Soul Eater, as all credit and property belong to their well_ _respected owners_ _)_

 _{Please support the official release.}  
_

 _ **(SN: Sorry for not updating this for a while. I was busy with other things and it's be awhile before I go back to this, so please hold on.)**_ __

 **Ch3**

 **Surprises In Battle,**

 **Defeat Hyde & The Hollow** **?**

 **Last time in Bonds of Reaper and Meisters, we bring our substitute soul reaper Ichigo chasing the hollow to an known part of the Earth. Things slightly good in favor of our hero, until he was tricked into a trap that was set up by the hollow and his ally Mr. Hyde. Upon nearly escaping the dou, Ichigo was soon found by the students of the DWMA. After being spotted, the hollow and Hyde were set to attack the heroes. However, before Hyde could do any damage, he stopped by Maka and Soul, as they are prepared to fight him. Will our heroes survive? Find out right now!**

"Mr. Hyde, your soul is mine!" Maka charges the monstrous Hyde with Soul in her hand, as she prepares to attack.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN BEAT ME? THEN SHOW ME WHAT YOU GOT MEISTER!" Hyde roars telling Maka to bring it on.

After charging at Hyde as fast as she can, Maka leaps into the air, as tries to deliver a downward slash at Hyde. Wanting to block the attack, the monstrous fiend crosses his forearms and raises them up high to protect his head. It succeeded when Hyde's forearms managed to catch Soul by the metal staff part of his weapon form. However, that proved to be his undoing, as Maka swung her body downward and delivered a strong axe kick to his jaw, catching him off guard.

After delivering the kick, Hyde felt the sting of it and uncrossed his forearms away from his face, which left him wide open. Seeing the opportunity, Maka slashes the villain's chest with Soul then jumps backwards to gain some distance.

Feeling the pain from the attack, Hyde roars in slight agony from his chest. In fact, the attack Maka delivered gave the monstrous foe a nasty scar on his chest. After getting a glimpse of the scar, Hyde became even more furious.

"YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT, YOU DAMN LITTLE BRATS!" He roars at the female DWMA student and her weapon partner.

Now coming in hot and angry, as a mad bull, Hyde roars and charges at the female meister with straight out the gate fury. By doing so, he leaps himself into the air and tries downward smash the two students with both of his fist.

However for him, Maka manage to evade the attack in time and charged at him and leaped into the air again once more. Only this time when she landed behind him, she managed to slash his back and leaving another scar.

Wanting to be rid of them both, he moves his body and tries to pound them with his right fist downward. However it proved to be useless, as the meister manage to block the attack with the staff part of her weapon, then quickly slicing off Hyde arm.

Roaring in pain and feeling completely angry about the whole thing, he charges the duo with blinding rage and tries to deliver a powerful punch. Again it was proven useless, as Maka quickly evaded the punch Hyde tried to deliver to her. Seeing another opening, She slashes the center of Hyde's stomach.

This would cause the foe to stutter in thought, as he wonders how a little girl and her weapon were able to beat him. "I told you your soul would be mine!" The meister pulls soul harder through Hydes stomach, thus clear cutting right through his body. After words, Hyde roared in pain, then turned into a kishin egg.

After Witnessing the whole fight that took place, Ichigo looks at the duo with a surprised expression on his face. He never would have expected two kids, one of which being a scythe would be able to beat a monstrous being like that guy. Then again, Ichigo been through similar situation before, but still this was all rather new to him.

 _"That was incredible. These two make a pretty good team."_ As the thought goes through the Substitute soul reaper's head, he looks over to the kishin egg. For he was still slightly puzzled about it. _"What's that supposed to be, an egg?"_ However his questions had to wait, as a crashing sound goes the air on the other side of the street.

 **S**

Firing energy bullets through both Liz and Patty in their pistol forms, Kid tries to hold against his own with the hollow. Trying to keep up with him, was BackStar as he swings Tsubaki while in her chain scythe form at the enemy. However, the hollow managed to use his tail to block both of the meisters' attacks.

"Damn! This thing is seriously pissing me off!" Black Star yells in frustration as he and Kid continue to struggle against the foe.

"I know. He's starting to get on my last nerves." Kid could slightly feel the same way, as the enemy was pretty tough for the both of them.

Arriving to their aid, Maka and Soul tries to slash the hollow's tail, but it couldn't connect, as he moved his boney tail away from them.

"We took care of Hyde. All that's left is this thing." Maka informs her teammates about Hyde's defeat.

 **"So, Hyde is dead? No matter! You're still no match for me. I'll just kill all of you."** The hollow brags in a cocky tone.

 **"We'll see about that, you lizard looking freak!"** Soul taunts the hollow, as Maka and the group goes charging at the enemy.

Leaping high in the air, Maka tries to downward slash at the hollow. However, he manages to block her attack again with his tail. Wanting to take action and seeing a slight opening, Black Star throws Tsubaki at the hollow.

"Gotch ya!" He clenches and managed to wrap the chain part of the weapon around the enemy's wrist. However, it proved more useful to the hollow as it swung the wrist Tsubaki was attach to and slammed Black Star into the side of a building with force.

"Black Star!" Tsubaki slightly screamed as she witnessed her partner getting whipped into a building.

"Damn...that hurt." Black Star groaned as the pain go coursing through his body, after getting slammed like that.

Firing at the back of the enemy, Kid tries to take down the hollow. Sadly again, the hollow's tail proved to be its' benefactor, as the hollow manage to block most of the shots with his tail. Wanting to get on higher ground, Kid fires more shots to the side of the hollow. However the shot didn't do much, as the hollow blocks it with his claw.

"This thing won't quit!" The thought goes through the young reaper's head in slight frustration over the enemy. Not having much reaction time, the hollow swats Kid of the off the rooftop and crashes him into the ground.

"Kid!" Patty cries out to her partner. "Are you alright!?" Liz shares the same reaction as her younger sister, as pain goes through Kid's body.

Charging at the enemy, Maka swings Soul with a lot of force. However, the hollow manage to use his tail again to block her attack. Seizing the opportunity, the ghostly looking foe tries to strike down the meister with its claws.

Still having some more fight left in her, Maka uses the metal rod part of the scythe to block the hollow's strike. The pressure from force the hollow was putting on the female meister was trying to pin her down, but Maka still had a bit of the strength to wear with it all.

 **"I have you, now!"** The hollow positions his tail at the young meister girl, as he tries to strike her down. However, Soul manage to block the attack with his arm being the scythe's sickle, as he transforming back to human form while trying protect his partner.

"Get that damn thing away from my meister! You freak!" After Soul's retort towards the foe, said hollow used his other claw to swat away the scythe boy across the pavement of the road. As a result, he tumbled backwards and fell flat on his back from the force of the hollow's strike.

"Soul!" Maka cries out to her partner. That proved to be the worst of her problems, as the hollow used one of his remaining claws to push said sandy blonde to the ground, thus pinning her down completely to the pavement.

 **"Farewell, little girl."** The Hollow positions his tail once more down at the meister girl again, as he signals for the killing blow. Looking at the hollow right in the face with a worried expression on her face, Maka tries to escape the foe's pinning grip. However, it was proven futile, as the enemy's claw was too strong for her.

 **"Now, die!"** The hollow roars as his tail quickly goes down for the killing blow to the emerald eyed meister. "Maka!" The injured students cry out as their friend was about to be skewered by the enemy's tail. **Knowing she can't escape and the thought of her dying was going through her head.**

However, it wasn't going to be the case. For at that moment, as the tail was about to reach and strike down at her, a clashing sound goes through the air. To Maka and the other's surprise, Ichigo stood tall in front of the meister, as he manages to use the strength he had left to block the hollow's attack with his zanpakuto with one hand from reaching both of them.

"Now, it's my turn." Ichigo glares in anger at the ghostly foe, showing that he not only that he means business, but also he's serious. "Now back off!" He pushes the tail away from him and Maka with slight force.

 **"So, you still have some fight left in you? Very well, it's time for you to sleep permanently."** The Hollow continues to taunt the substitute soul reaper.

"Let's end this!" Ichigo's body starts to glow slightly bright, as he still had enough spirit energy to take down his opponent. Charging the hollow with some precision, Ichigo swings his zanpakuto to deliver a powerful strike.

Countering his attack, the enemy uses his tail once again to not only block the attack, but also use it as a weapon. As a result, the two attacks clashed with each other, hoping one of them would get a hit on the other. At that point, Ichigo and hollow kept on swinging their attacks on one another, until one of them sees an opening.

As the sounds of strikes clashing goes through the air, the DWMA students could only watch as the battle with the redhead and ghostly like enemy duke it out. By the looks on their faces, they were surprised to see what's going on right now. For the have never seen such a battle like this take place before. Unless you count, Lord Death's battle with Asura the first few times around, but this was a little more or less smaller.

As the two spiritual beings continue to fight, the hollow tries uses one of his claws again to strike down the substitute soul reaper. However, said soul reaper managed to avoid the attack as he quickly vanishes into thin air. Seeing an opportunity, Ichigo reappears in the sky as he delivers a powerful slash to the enemy. As a result, he managed to slice off the tip of the hollow's tail. The Hollow roared in pain as result of his tail getting cut off like that. 

**"Damn you! You're going to pay for that!"** The Hollow roars at the substitute soul reaper. As anger courses through the hollow's mind, he charges the redhead with ragging force. Acting quickly, Ichigo raises his blade upward and leaps into the air, as he was ready to end this fight.

 **"Getsuga….Tenshou!"** Ichigo unleashes his signature attack down at the hollow. The Hollow could only look in horror as the bright slash attack gets closer to him. As result, the enemy was sliced straight in half from his head all the way down.

 **"Noooo!...Damn it!...DAMN IIIIIIIT!"** The hollow roars in extricating large amount pain. As result, his whole body starts to fade away, until there was nothing left.

Having the hollow fade away from existence, it would mean that Ichigo had won the fight. As a result, the substitute soul reaper puts his Zanpakuto away, for he knew that he had vanquished the hollow. Completely shocked and confused by the the whole fight. The DWMA students could only look on, as they had so many questions that needed to be answered.

 _"He was able to beat that thing….but how?"_ Maka wonders how it was even possible that the redheaded boy was able to defeat such a monstrosity.

 _"Who the Hell is that guy?"_ Soul shares the same thought, as his partner. For he was just as confused, as her. In fact, the others were in the same boat.

"Hey, are you guys ok?" Ichigo turns his attention towards the group as he asked them if they were alright from fighting the hollow.

"Yeah….We're fine." Maka answers his question, as she and the others try to stand from being on the ground for a while.

"That's good to,,,hear…" Ichigo couldn't finish what he was saying, as he fell down to the ground face first, with a great thud.

This was probably the result of him being injured and his power being slightly drained from the fight. He was so drained, he could hardly keep his eyes he was slowly losing consciousness, the only thing he could see were the students coming towards his body. He could hardly hear what they were saying, as his consciousness started to fade, until the only thing he could see was all black.

 **To Be Continued.**

 **So what do you think?**

 **Remember, Favorite, Review, Follow**

 **And don t forget to follow my profile for more stories like this.**

 **Tootles.**


End file.
